A lithographic apparatus is a machine constructed to apply a desired pattern onto a substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). A lithographic apparatus may for example project a pattern from a patterning device (e.g., a mask) onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on a substrate.
The wavelength of radiation used by a lithographic apparatus to project a pattern onto a substrate determines the minimum size of features that can be formed on that substrate. A lithographic apparatus that uses EUV radiation, being electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength within the range 4-20 nm, may be used to form smaller features on a substrate than a conventional lithographic apparatus (which may for example use electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength of 193 nm).
A patterning device may be used in a lithographic apparatus which includes a marker. The marker may impart a radiation beam with a mark which may subsequently be measured in order to derive one or more properties of the lithographic apparatus. It may be desirable to provide a patterning device including a marker which overcomes or mitigates a problem associated with the prior art. Embodiments of the invention which are described herein may have use in an EUV lithographic apparatus. Embodiments of the invention may also have use in a DUV lithographic apparatus or another form of lithographic apparatus.